Bringing out the best in her
by idk what my life is about
Summary: Human contact and socialisation aren't Elsa's fortés. So when she and Anna are enrolled into boarding school after some years of homeschooling, Anna is ecstatic but Elsa, however, is dreading it. Even after promising to be more outgoing she does her best to be along. Perhaps With the help of Anna, Rapunzel and their friends they might be able to bring out the best in her.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going through this Jelsa faze and I had an idea and I just had to write it down on SOMETHING. So that's why I'm here. Hope you guys like it.**

**Elsa's POV**

I sigh looking at the building as I tug onto my light blue Eastpak backpack. This is where I will spend my last two years of high school. The sun is pretty high and I'm feeling the heat bat down on my skinny jeans. I'm wearing a simple turquoise fitted v neck and simple sandals. My sweater is wrapped around my waist and I'm still staring at the massive building that will become my home. Yup. I said home. I am going to a boarding school with my younger sister Anna because our parents want us to actually socialise (especially me) since we've been homeschooled. I was homeschooled since the 5th grade and now I'm starting off my junior year. Anna however has been homeschooled since the 6th grade and is entering her freshman year.

Speaking of Anna, she jumps beside me beaming. Anna has gone with a simple floral dress and flats that she borrowed from my closet. Her braids bounce by her sides as she says, "I can't wait, Elsa. We're going to socialise with actual people. This is so exciting."

She squeals a bit and I give her a weak smile. This is going to be so exciting...for her. Anna and people go together perfectly but I just overcomplicated everything by thinking out every thought. It's like Anna has read my mind when she says, "Promise me, Elsa. That you won't think TOO hard about everything. Just let loose."

"Anna..."

Anna gives me a puppy dog look face and I try to look away and not give in but it doesn't work because I blurt out a second later, "Okay, fine! But if my year ends up hating me I'm blaming you."

Anna links her arm into my free arm and assures, "Don't worry. They'll _love _you."

We walk up to the desk and sign in getting our keys and that our class schedules. Anna analyses her piece of paper quickly and jumps excitedly, "I'm rooming with Punzie! I can't believe it, I'm rooming with Punzie."

Rapunzel, or better known as Punzie, is our cousin and she just so happens to be one of the reasons why we're here. Our aunt and uncle told us how Punzie was bringing in good grades and that they should consider enrolling us here and that's exactly what they did. Sure there were some other factors but our family is pretty close so...yeah. I realised I hadn't checked my sheet yet so I open it up with Anna peering over my shoulder.

"Toothiana Fae." I read aloud. Anna looks sympathetically and says, "Well she has a really pretty name maybe she'll be nice."

I mutter, "Just so long as she isn't a stuck up bitch then I'm okay with that." We walk to the girls dormitories and I leave her at her door.

Anna takes hold of my arm and says, "Hey. If you ever need us we're are literally opposite you."

I smile softly and reply, "Thanks, Anna."

I open the door and I instantly am greeted by a radio blasting out the top 40 hits. I'm a bit surprised. I see a tooth-themed area on the other side of the room which I presume is Toothiana's. I walk in and open my closet which turns out fully stocked. Damn. My mom must have sent everything in advanced because she can. Urgh. I hope my roomie doesn't think I'm a freak.

I say, "Hello?"

The radio gets louder as I approach the bathroom and I see a girl brushing her teeth. She looks up and sees me through the mirror. She washes off the paste and dries her mouth before greeting me excitedely.

"Hi! You must be Elsa!"

I smile and reply, "Yeah. Toothiana?"

She nods vivaciously. I take this time to look at her properly and take in her features. Her hair is a nice brown with multicoloured streaks. I mean when I say multicoloured I mean multicoloured. The streaks are predominately green but I see some yellow, orange, purple and blue strands in between. She's wearing a white tank top with short denim overalls on top and currently bare foot. I have to admit she is really pretty. She's also wearing feather earrings and a scarf in her hair.

Toothiana immediately follows up with, "You're Elsa Arendelle. Don't the Arendelle's own this really huge business of-"

I add, "Yeah. But don't worry I'm not a snooty bitch who gossips because I have nothing better to do."

"That's great!" Toothiana exclaims, "We already have 3 of them here so it would suck if there was another one."

I laugh in agreement and mentally high five myself for making a friend other than my dog Olaf. About that conversation. We are rich, very rich to be precise but we've always been down to earth which is great because I wouldn't want to end up as an airhead. This also prompts my mom to give us the best of the best. So my wardrobe is basically designer everything and my car happens to be a Porsche. My dad was going to get me a Lamborghini but I really didn't want to be stand out too much to the others. But yeah, in general we are rich people but I prefer to not flaunt it as much as my parents like too.

I'm about to say something but Rapunzel, Anna, a blonde girl and curly red head barge in. Rapunzel shouts, "What up, bitches?"

Anna pipes in, "Language, Punzie."

Rapunzel playfully grabs Anna's cheek and mocks in a baby-ish voice, "Oh yeah. I forgot you're just a little itty baby."

Anna sticks her tongue out in return and I roll my eyes, "How mature of you guys."

Rapunzel says, "Anyway. Elsa, the blondie is Astrid and fire engine red head over there is Merida."

Merida has a thick Scottish accent, "Nice to meet yer."

Astrid gives off an extreme tomboy-ish side, "Sup?"

I place my hands on my hip, "Thanks. I'm Elsa. If you haven't already figured that out."

Toothiana checks her phone, a bit of a blush creeps on her face and she says, "Um. The guys want to meet us at the The Grindhouse Café. **(Idk, if that's a real cafe so um yeah)**

Rapunzel smiles, "Great. This way the whole gang is re-united together."

Astrid mutters a bit loudly, "Oh yeah. Just as long as things don't go sour between you and frosty."

Rapunzel frowns, "That was one time and it was 7 weeks ago!"

Merida adds, "It feels like yesterday, though don't ya think, Astrid?"

Astrid grins, "Yup."

They laugh leading us out, Rapunzel talk with Toothiana and Anna walks by me as we leave the dorm. I feel her stare at me and I ask, "What?"

She asks, "Well..."

"Toothiana is really sweet so far and I think I handled it pretty well." I say pushing my fringe back and bringing my braid onto my side shoulder.

Anna smirks, "That's great. You did quite well but you still look really uncomfortable."

"I'm trying." I reason emphasizing with hand gestures. Anna giggles and says, "I know you are but we both know you can loosen up way more than that."

I sigh, "Fine. God, when will I EVER satisfy you?"

Anna grins, crosses her arms and says, "Prove to me at the cafe that you know how to relax and loosen up and then I'll totally forgive you for eating my chocolate this morning."

I chuckle, "I think you already forgave me on the way here. I was your ride."

Anna hushes, "Details, details, details. I'll work something out later but promise you won't tense up because when you do it's not subtle."

"I promise." I reply giving her a side hug as we cross the street and into a brightly lit cafe.

**Ya. That was the first chapter and I hope it's okay. And please review so I know what you're thinking and if there are any improvements. Also are you guys more fans on Merida/Hiccup or the Astrid/Hiccup kind of people. I'm just curious and it might help me in the future when releasing further chapters. ANywayz. Love you all.**

**xx**

**Allison**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm. So I'm honestly surprised that people actually reviewed because I know how rarely people follow Jelsa stories. But this is just a little outlet for me so it doesn't matter if it's not like super famous or whatever. But please do review because I love feedback and I guess you know it wouldn't hurt to follow. **

**^_^ Hehe.**

**And my first chapter had 1,400 words EXACTLY. Idk if i was the only who noticed but when I saw it i was like o.O**

**Anywayz sowwy for erm rambling so let's continue lovelies. **

**Elsa's POV**

I enter the cafe and am instantly greeted by the smell of freshly baked goods. But that's not else. Anna and I sniff the air at the same time and simultaneously say dreamily, "Chocolate."

We both giggle and we see the chocolates on display behind the glass. I want to look at them for a while longer and take it in but Rapunzel drags me away to a table and I barely manage to stay up right because of how quick she is. She lightly pushes me into the cushiony sofas but I haven't regained balance yet so I stumble into the seat rather than land in it. Unfortunately I knock someone off their seat and I gasp, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

I glare at Rapunzel and she gives me an apologetic look, "Whoops. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"That's right." A guy with brown hair and a goatee says chuckling. I look at the guy who's gotten up and I see the coffee stain on his jumper. I pull a face subconsciously expressing how I felt a bit guilty and continue, "I'm so sorry."

My responsibility side kicks in and I take out a napkin and start to dab the stain to get rid of it. I see Tooth intently staring at me rubbing the guy's jumper and she does look a bit annoyed. I ramble on putting the napkin aside and scooting over to the middle, "I'll pay for your dry cleaning and-"

The guy chuckles and takes a seat back to me. He takes off his jumper revealing a nice grey shirt which pairs quite nicely with his black trousers and black and white sneakers. He has white hair which I am amazed by even though my hair is platinum blonde itself. But I was always the only one in my town that had this _natural _hair colour. Emphasise natural. I make eye contact with his blue eyes and I have to admit he is pretty attractive. But don't get any wrong ideas. If he's an asshole I'll instantly be put off because I am that harsh on first impressions. He smiles, "Nah. It's no big deal but you know...I was wondering if I could still take your offer up on that dry cleaning you-"

Merida punches him on the arm, "Jack! Don't manipulate 'er."

When I look back Tooth looks relaxed and I'm starting to wonder if that was just a trick of the mind. The supposed Jack raises his arms in defeat, "Alright. Alright. I won't but you know I'm just saying she could still want to pay. _If _she wanted to."

I chuckle pushing my fringe back, "No, thanks. Jack? Right?"

Jack holds out his hand and grins, "Yup. And you are the famous Elsa?"

I smile a bit confused, "Um. Yeah I think."

Jack looks at me raising an eyebrow, "You think."

I feel myself blush a bit and stammer, "Nono. I mean yes I am Elsa. Unless you know another Elsa or something. But I'm just saying-"

I fall quiet in fear of embarrassing myself even further. Great. Just great, Elsa. I have made an awful first impression but thank goodness Anna saves me, "Yeah. She's Elsa my big sister and I'm Anna."

The guy with the goatee says, "I'm Flynn. I'm guessing you didn't know."

Tooth then asks playing with her hair, "Where's Hiccup?"

Hiccup? What kind of a name was that? My curiosity gets the best of me and I'm about to ask but Anna beats me to it, "Who's Hiccup?"

Astrid replies, "Our other friend who should be coming."

Before I knew what was coming out of my mouth I ask, "What kind of a name is Hiccup?"

Merida is about to answer but a voice behind her says, "A horrible one." It comes from a scrawny, lanky boy with shaggy brown hair. He is holding a tray full of drinks sheepishly.

I gasp silently making an 'o' shape with my mouth. I apologise, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that-"

Hiccup sets down the tray and shrugs smiling, "Don't worry. Where I come from, bad names mean good luck."

Merida sarcastically replies, "And 'ow as that been working out fer yer?"

Hiccup groans, "Not very well but whatever." Merida smirks and he sits down next to her. I scan our table and in we are in a rectangle. Opposite me is Merida, then it goes Anna, Flynn, Jack then it's me, Rapunzel, Astrid, Tooth and then it's Hiccup.

I wonder how they all met. Astrid and Merida seem very sporty so I could assume why they'd be friends. Rapunzel is just popular in general from what she tells me about all the stories from this school so I can see why she'd be friends with everyone. Flynn and Jack are relatively good looking so I guess they're quite close. Tooth just seems generally nice and sweet so I guess she also had an easy ticket in like Rapunzel. I can't really think where Hiccup would fit into all of this. I don't want to seem very judgemental but it doesn't look like he has an athletic bone in his body and I don't see supreme confidence written all over him. I guess that's the beauty of the mystery of how they all got together. Anyway it's not like I can talk about being attractive and confident so I guess we're similar.

I'm about to give it more thought but I feel Rapunzel shake my shoulder and Jack's fingers snap in front of my face. He asks, "Hello...earth to Elsa?"

I blink several times and jolt upright. I blush and subconsciously bite my lip, "Sorry. I was just um...thinking."

I notice Tooth staring at me with that same annoyed expression she had before when I was wiping Jack's jumper. Are they dating? I'm surprised she didn't tell me. Should I ask her? No I can't do that. I'll just wipe that out of my mind for good. I think I'm just being super paranoid because when I look back she has a relaxed expression on her face.

Astrid replies, "Better than a girl who doesn't think at all." I smile thankfully at her because I probably looked like an idiot staring into space. I steal a glance with Anna and she just winks mouthing 'You're doing great'. I feel relieved because this is about as much loosening up that I can do. It just seems so surreal that I'm actually talking to people who seem to enjoy my company. I always feel like I'm being a nuisance to the people around me so I just prefer to read books or do things alone. I take a sip of my drink as they chat. I wonder if I'll have any classes with them because I wouldn't have to start the whole process of making friends all over again. Sure, I guess it would help socialise me up a bit but right now I think this is my socialisation requirement done for a week. I'm so lost in my thoughts..again that I notice everything is quiet and that they're all looking at me.

I ask confused, "What?"

They all laugh wildly which I react to probably blushing and looking around like a lost moron.

Merida asks, "Erm. We were asking yer if yer wanted us to show yer around the skule."

I blurt out, "Oh right! Sorry."

Flynn jokes, "I guess we'll have to get Elsa's attention every five minutes."

I exhale loudly in frustration, "Urgh. I have to stop doing that." I put my elbows on the table and my head between my hands. I hear a couple laugh lightly when doing this.

Rapunzel replies sarcastically, "Haha. So very funny." She turns to me, "Don't worry, Elsa. It's cool."

I smile as a sign of thanks and turn to Merida, "Yeah I'd love a tour around the school grounds. I mean I think I've already forgotten how to get back to my dorm."

Flynn leaves a tip for the waitress and we each file out through the door to be faced with fresh air.

**Jack's POV (wasn't originally going to do this because I thought it would be quite long but eh what the heck)**

I sit down playing Flappy Bird on my phone with Hiccup and Flynn sitting near me as we wait for the girls. I'm on 167..168...169..170...almost there. Two more to beat my score. The bird hits the pole and I groan in frustration, "Oh for fuck's sake!"

Flynn chuckles, "Still at it with that stupid game?"

I mutter, "Yeah."

Flynn asks, "Are the girls coming or not?"

Hiccup is texting on his phone, "Yeah. Tooth texted me saying they're on their way."

Flynn asks, "Aren't there supposed to be two new girls they're bringing? They're Punzie's cousins. One's called Anna and the other Elsa."

He's got my attention and I say, "Wait. What?"

Hiccup replies, "Don't worry. Punzie says they're really nice."

I sit back in my seat saying, "Thank god. I think if we get any more people like Cindy, Snow or Belle."

Cinderella (Cindy), Snow and Belle are the spoiled rich brats of this school and yeah I guess they are good looking but their bitchy attitude annoys me.

Hiccup says, "I'll just us our regular drinks." He gets up and leaves to go to the cashier. At that moment I see Astrid and Merida walk in through the door and take their seats. Tooth rushes in taking a seat next to Astrid and Rapunzel sits next to me. I see a strawberry blonde girl walk in and then a girl with platinum blonde hair walk in after. They laugh together after saying something simultaneously. Their heads turn to the chocolate display. Rapunzel rolls her eyes muttering, "Oh my god. Come on."

She gets up drags Anna and sits her next to Merida. She marches back to the girl and drags the other girl from the display. It amuses me because the girl seems disappointed. Most girls don't fascinate over chocolate as much as those two girls. We all watch Rapunzel drag her back. I take some coffee that I took from before and sip it as I watch them. She looks so confused and Rapunzel pushes her towards me. I think it's harder than intended because she comes rushing down towards me and I'm so caught off guard that my some of drink spills onto me and I'm pushed off my seat. The other's snigger including Rapunzel but the girl is a bit shocked. Her eyes widen when she sees the stain. Before I can say anything she pulls out a napkin from the middle of the table and starts dabbing on it. She repeatedly says, "I'm so sorry. I'll pay for your dry cleaning."

I feel a bit sorry for her because I can tell she feels awful. I take a proper look at her. She has her blonde hair in a braid with her fringe pushed back. She's not wearing anything over the top just a t shirt, skinny jeans and some sandals but yet she still looks pretty. I laugh and tease, "Nah. It's no big deal but you know...I was wondering if I could still take your offer up on that dry cleaning you-"

I feel Merida punch me across the table, "Jack! Don't manipulate 'er."

So now I don't get free dry cleaning and I raise my arms in defeat, "Alright. Alright. I won't but you know I'm just saying she could still want to pay. _If _she wanted to."

She chuckles pushing her fringe back making me focus on her more. "No, thanks. Jack? Right?"

I hold out my hand grinning hoping I looked friendly enough "Yup. And you are the famous Elsa?"

She smiles at me looking a bit flattered but a bit confused. "Um. Yeah I think."

I raise an eyebrow and tease, "You think?"

Her smile drops into her stammering and blushing, "Nono. I mean yes I am Elsa. Unless you know another Elsa or something. But I'm just saying-" It's pretty funny how easily embarrassed she can get even though personally I don't mind. She's a little different and unpredictable. I feel also a bit bad because I think I might be making her uncomfortable. She abruptly stops and bites her lip looking away. I then hear the strawberry blonde girl say, "Yeah. She's Elsa my big sister and I'm Anna."

Flynn introduces himself, "I'm Flynn. I'm guessing you didn't know."

Tooth then asks playing with her hair, "Where's Hiccup?"

Elsa frowns a bit probably because of Hiccup's name . Anna then blurts, "Who's Hiccup?"

Astrid replies, "Our other friend who should be coming."

I turn my attention to Elsa because she suddenly asks, "What kind of a name is Hiccup?"

Merida opens her mouth but Hiccup answers behind her, "A horrible one."

Elsa looks at him then makes an 'o' shape with her mouth and apologises blushing again, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that-"

Hiccup sets down the tray and shrugs smiling, "Don't worry. Where I come from, bad names mean good luck."

Merida sarcastically replies, "And 'ow as that been working out fer yer?"

We all snigger causing Hiccup to groan in response, "Not very well but whatever." Merida smirks and he sits down next to her. We each all take our drinks and then there's only one drink left. I scan the table and see it's only Elsa who hasn't taken one. She's looks like she's thinking. Rapunzel and I exchange a glance.

Flynn says, "Err..."

As I snap my fingers in front of Elsa's eyes, "Hello...earth to Elsa?" at the same time Rapunzel shakes her shoulder. Elsa jolts back and blinks a couple of times. A blush instantly plants itself on her cheeks and she bites her lip, "Sorry. I was just um...thinking."

I can tell she feels a bit bad because she isn't very subtle with these things and Astrid says, "Better than a girl who doesn't think at all."

That I can agree with because no one really likes an airhead who just always impusively acts. We get into deeper conversation exchanging stories and Anna takes down all of our numbers. As I'm getting my phone back I notice that Elsa has been quiet for the whole conversation. Is she having some mysterious girl problem?

Merida asks Elsa if she wants us to show her around school. Elsa is fixated on the same spot and has a concentrated look on her face. Flynn and I just stifle our laugh. Never have I ever met a girl who zones out so much. She must really be having an interesting conversation going on her mind if it manages to distract for a long time.

She looks forward blankly, "What?"

We all laugh because I didn't know it was possible to be this distracted. We're not that boring are we? Elsa blushes smiling looking a bit lost.

Merida asks, "Erm. We were asking yer if yer wanted us to show yer around the skule."

Elsa blurts out which makes me stifle a laugh , "Oh right! Sorry."

Flynn jokes, "I guess we'll have to get Elsa's attention every five minutes."

She seems frustrated with herself that she groans, "Urgh. I have to stop doing that." She puts her elbows on the table and her head between her hands. This doesn't help us from laughing at her mild annoyance at this

Rapunzel replies sarcastically, "Haha. So very funny." She turns to me, "Don't worry, Elsa. It's cool."

She smiles to Rapunzel and then replies to Merida, "Yeah I'd love a tour around the school grounds. I mean I think I've already forgotten how to get back to my dorm."

Flynn leaves a tip and we walk out through the door.

**Woah. This is 5 ½ pages. Dayummmm. But only because I added Jacks POV**

**Anyways really have to go bye**

**xx**

**Allison**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so like I'm back and I don't really have anything else to say so let's just do this. Actually this is a very long chapter because I have 2 people's POV's of about the same day. SO I hope you likey.**

**Elsa's POV**

We walk back outside and I hear Rapunzel say, "And that path leads us straight back to the front of the school."

I reply rubbing my hands together, "Okay. I think I've got it now."

Tooth is on her phone sucking on a lollipop and she asks, "Oh yeah. Elsa what's your phone number?"

"It's um..." I begin as I unlock my phone and give it to Tooth. The next minutes are spent of me getting other people's numbers.

When we're done we all sit on the grass and Astrid asks me, "What sports do you play?"

I half chuckle, "Oh. I'm not very sporty. I-" I see people's different reactions. Jack's, Merida's, Astrid's and Tooth's eyes have widened while the others seem fairly okay.

Anna butts in, "Oh. Elsa ice skates."

I add in, "_Used _to ice skate." It's true I'm an ice skater. But I haven't skated in over 2 years now and I'm pretty sure that I'm really rusty right now. It's because of all my studies that I had to do and I just n ever found time to attend ice skating lessons so they just slowly died down.

Merida says, "Well yer know that we 'ave an ice skayting rink if yer interested."

Ice skating. It would be amazing to come back and just pick up on it again. It'll be a great outlet and I guess a great way to find people who have loads in common with me. I guess-

My thoughts are interrupted by Astrid, "You have to join the team."

I blink repeatedly, "Ice skating team?"

Astrid nods quickly and I frown. I'm almost shouting, "Are y-you crazy? I haven't skated in like 2 years. I-I'm not ready for this!"

Jack pipes up, "You can't be that bad."

I push my fringe back to release frustration, "I didn't even bring ice skates."

Astrid immediately replies, "We have loads of spares."

I say, "I won't even make the team, this is just so ridiculous."

Rapunzel says, "Come on Elsie. You'll be fine."

"But I-I'm not sure it's just that-"

Anna cuts in and pleads, "Elsa. We both know you can do this. You've done it before what makes you think that you can't do it now?"

I look down and think about it. Anna does have a point. I mean 2 years can't be THAT long. But 2 years IS really long I'll just fall flat on my face. But this could be just what I need instead of constantly having to put my nose in a book. It'll be okay. Maybe I should just trust Anna on this one because I haven't seen her plead this much before and that means she _really _wants me to do this.

I look up to expecting faces and I clear my throat.

"I have decided that..." I look around and they're all listening intently. Well maybe not Flynn but he's still paying attention. "I'll give it a go."

Rapunzel and Anna squeal in happiness and prance around our circle. Tooth doesn't smile for a while but she says, "That's really great Elsa. I'm sure you'll do amazingly."

Flynn shrugs it off and I'm guessing he really didn't care that much. Astrid seems relieved and talks to Merida about how she the ice skating team was finally complete. But what if I turn out to be horrible because I'm pretty sure they all think I'm amazing but I'm really out of practice. Okay that's a bit of a tiny lie. Last Christmas we went ice skating but again I just skated around I didn't really properly do it.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jolt back to reality. Shoot. I really need to control my thoughts. I look to my right and see Jack smiling, "Hey. So are you excited?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. I am. But I'm just a bit nervous because I just-" I say gesturing to myself, "I just haven't really been ice skating that much so I'm probably going to be a flop."

Jack laughs and I can see Tooth looking at us but I decide not to react to it. Jack says, "Come on. You sort of look like an ice skater."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Excuse me...?"

Jack chuckles in amusement, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What..?" I innocently ask joining in his laugh which happens to be very contagious.

He grabs my arm and waves it around in my face, "Look slender arms," He then points to my stretched out legs, "Lean legs."

I cross my arms playfully, "How can you of all people tell if my legs are lean?"

Jack says almost in a bragging fashion, "I'm on the hockey team Little Miss Grumpy."

I pretend to look shocked, "Little? Excuse me?" I happen to be quite tall for my age actually. I mean I was always the tallest girl in my class not the tallest person but the tallest girl. So Jack calling me little does seem to surprise me.

Jack teases, "Oh you're not small?"

I get up and motion for him to get up, "Look. I'm taller than every single girl here." I put my hands on my hips and look around, "Well maybe just a bit taller than Rapunzel." I cross my arms, "But still. I am quite tall."

Jack rolls his eyes smiling and jumps up. He stands in front of me and I see how tall he is. I have to admit I was expecting for him to be half a head taller than me and he's smirking at me looking down. He puts his hand to his ear, "Oh sorry what was that? I can't hear you because you're really small."

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, Jack. But you have to admit I am pretty tall."

Jack strokes a pretend beard, "Maybe..."

"Jack." I say crossing my arms warningly.

He raises his hands in defeat, "Alright. Alright. You are officially Miss Grumpy."

I poke his chest, "Don't. You. Forget. It."

He smiles smugly and it takes me a while to realise what he's just said and I instantly shout, "Hey!" He seriously did not call me Miss Grumpy. I am so not grumpy. I'm definitely the opposite of grumpy. Urgh.

Jack bursts out laughing and I'm about to answer back but Rapunzel and Anna walk to us. Rapunzel says, "Sooo...I see two are getting along."

Jack smiles in my direction, "Yup isn't that right, _Little _Miss Grumpy."

I gape my mouth open and say, "What?"

Merida then comes up with Astrid, "Listen, Elsa. We want to show yer the ice skating rink but we 'ave a few problems."

Astrid continues, "Merida has archery practise and I need to go to my judo class so we can't bring you there."

Rapunzel volunteers, "We can show her." She then suddenly frowns and continues, "Actually we can't. I need to exhibit some of my art." She looks at me apologetically, "Sorry."

"No it's okay."

Anna asks, "Art exhibition. Ooh can I help?"

"Sure." Rapunzel says.

Anna turns back to me, "Oh Elsa..um..."

I smile and say, "Don't worry Anna it's totally fine. Go enjoy yourself with art."

Rapunzel and Anna run off towards the art department. Flynn says, "I'd love to show you around but I have actual stuff to do...so..."

Jack scoffs, "Yeah stuff. You go ahead and do that." I stifle a laugh because Flynn mockingly throws a look at Jack. Jack then smiles but not in my direction more like to himself.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Now that leaves Hiccup, Tooth and Jack to show you the rink."

Hiccup sheepishly says, "Umm...I actually have to go to work."

Merida groans, "But isn't it yer day off."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, "Actually it's tomorrow I actually have 2 minutes left of my break. SO bye!"

He sprints off down the road.

Astrid exhales, "Right. Tooth-"

Merida interrupts, "Tooth don't yer 'ave a dentist appointment."

Tooth quickly replies, "NO." She clears her throat, "I mean no. It was last week."

Merida and Astrid exchange glances and then Astrid looks like she's given up and says, "Well whatever. Tooth go with Elsa to the rink."

Jack adds, "I'll come too so then I can show you the ropes."

In the corner of my eye Tooth looks both happy but displeased. But when I blink she has a smile on her face. Woah. Am I going crazy?

Jack walks in front of us backwards, "Little Miss Grumpy. Tooth."

At that comment I smile and raise my hands in defeat and drop them to my sides. Are there any other nicknames coming my way or not? Jack leads through many turns and goes on about the history of the ice rink. Tooth seems very interested but I'm getting a bit bored. What can I say I don't need to know that a man called Patrick Fitzburg built our rink.

I wonder how big the rink is because if it's small then I will be put off. I like spacious rinks but I'm guessing it'll be really spacious because if a hockey team has to practise on that then it should be pretty large. I then see Jack's fingers snapping in front of my face, "Elsa. If my lecture was boring you could have just said so."

I blush a bit, "I'm sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts of..." I smile and joke, "of how Patrick Fitzburg was a genius. Obviously. Gosh Jack."

Jack pretend apologises, "Oh then I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts."

I tease, "You should be." Because it was way better than listening to how the ice is smoothed.

Tooth adds, "I thought it was interesting." She looks up almost as if to impress him or something.

Jack replies, "That's cool." He turns around and opens the door and I'm taken away how clean, bright and beautifully simple the rink is. I walk around the benches gasping at the design. I don't know how long I was looking at the rink but Jack came out from a swinging door with two pairs of skates. He sets them down and goes back. I put them on and they are surprisingly my size and Tooth sits down next to me. She seems very uneasy but I decide not to bring it up. Well not right now at this moment.

She asks, "So how do you like the group?"

I smile, "Well. I think everyone's really nice and sweet so far."

She smiles then asks, "Anyone in particular you think stands out?"

I frown a bit, "In what way do you mean?"

She doesn't have the time to reply because Jack comes in and shouts, "I don't know about you but I'm going on the ice as soon as I get these skates on."

I finish tying my shoelaces and grab the rail and adjust to being used having to find my balance. I take my phone out my pocket and play "American Girl." I pace around the ice rink gaining more speed gradually. I feel myself smile and cheeks blush in happiness. I decide to start with something small and do a simple toe loop which I happen to land. I feel my legs get used to the contact and they sort then remember.

Jack shouts, "That's a baby move."

I throw a smirk and take this as a challenge and do a salchow, then a lutz before curving on the corner. Jack looks more impressed and is about to say something but then stops when he sees me skating at a high speed. I go around one more time before doing a triple axel spin on the chorus. I land though my leg slightly wobbles because again I'm actually properly skating. I then forget out that Tooth and Jack are even there. I do some split jumps and a couple of sit, upright and camel spin. I slow down and start to walk off but after all those spins my brain is still trying to orientate itself. So when I think that I was stepping onto the platform I was actually further to the left. I slip but manage to grab the half wall to save myself the embarrassment. I try to heave myself up but my skates start to slip so I'm basically running on the ice. I eventually stop and I'm at a really awkward angle.

I say, "Err...Tooth? Jack?"

There isn't really an answer so I say louder, "Anybody?"

Jack comes around the corner and laughs aloud when he sees me clutching onto the side for dear life. He turns off the music and approaches me on the ice.

I ask looking down on the ice, "Right. What do I do?"

"Let go of the wall."

I squeak/screech, "What? I'll smack my face on the ice."

Jack jokes, "As much I'd like to see that. You need to trust me I'll catch you in time."

"There is NO WAY I am letting go. Isn't there another way?"

"Pull yourself up then." Jack smirks. I know I'm not strong enough to pull myself up so I say in defeat, "I..can't. Idiot."

Jack then begins to skate away, "Oh you obviously know what you're doing. I'll just walk away-"

I shout, "No! Come back. I'll let go."

I hear Jack's skates and he says, "On 3."

"Right."

"1" He starts.

"2." He continues. I prepare to let go even though I'm absolutely terrified. My arms then give out and I let out a little scream. I brace myself for the impact of my life so I can yell at Jack for not catching me. I open my eyes and I find myself skating slowly backwards and Jack smiling where I was.

"You didn't let go at 3." He teases.

"Whatever." I cross my arms and skate towards the platform. He smirks and I just stick out my tongue at him. Quite a big mistake because I fall over onto the platform. Thank goodness it's carpet and I hear Jack stifle a laugh.

"Haha." I sarcastically reply and I proceed to sit down next to Tooth but she quickly gets up and then on the ice. Great I'm alone. I guess I can just get lost in my thoughts. Tooth skates up to Jack and they just start going around the rink and I don't know what they're talking about because a) I almost got my face bashed in and b) I'm trying to catch my breath back. Ice skating takes WAY more effort than people think it does.

**Jack's POV**

When the tour finishes we each get Elsa's number and to be honest I was pretty excited getting Elsa's number because firstly I haven't gotten a new contact in ages and second she seems nice.

We all sit in a circle on the grass and Astrid asks Elsa, "What sports do you play?"

She awkwardly chuckles, "Oh. I'm not very sporty. I-"

Wait, what? What does SHE mean that she doesn't do sport? Then her figure wouldn't make sense. She's really slender and has a lean, slim figure and you don't get that from doing no sport. She looks around the room analysing everyone else's reaction.

Anna butts in, "Oh. Elsa ice skates."

Of course. Ice skaters are generally slim and she every time she turns around it has a bit of flair to it like ice skaters would on the ice.

Elsa adds in, "_Used _to ice skate." This is a bit disappointing but I'm sure she'll easily get the hang of it.

Merida says, "Well yer know that we 'ave an ice skayting rink if yer interested."

She stares into space a bit but then pays attention when Astrid says, "You have to join the team."

She blinks in shock, "Ice skating team?"

Astrid nods quickly and Elsa frowns a bit worried. She rants, "Are y-you crazy? I haven't skated in like 2 years. I-I'm not ready for this!"

I feel like she is exaggerating this a bit so I say, "You can't be that bad."

She pushes back her fringe in frustration which personally makes me focus on her even more than I already do. I don't know what girls do but a hair flip or hands running through hair generally gets my attention. She groans, "I didn't even bring ice skates."

Astrid immediately replies, "We have loads of spares."

Elsa stammers, "I won't even make the team, this is just so ridiculous."

Rapunzel says, "Come on Elsie. You'll be fine."

"But I-I'm not sure it's just that-" Elsa stutters looking around worried.

Anna cuts in and pleads, "Elsa. We both know you can do this. You've done it before what makes you think that you can't do it now?"

Elsa looks down and thinks for a while and is very deeply engrossed because she doesn't even notice the helicopter flying past. She look up and around at us as we wait for her answer. If she becomes an ice skater I can hang out with her even more. Since all the others don't generally go to the rink because it's 'too' cold but otherwise the ice would melt.

"I have decided that..." Elsa starts. "I'll give it a go."

Rapunzel and Anna squeal in happiness and prance around the circle. Tooth congratulates Elsa from across the circle. Flynn shrugs it off and I'm guessing he really didn't care that much but that's because he's too busy thinking about girls. Astrid seems relieved and talks to Merida about how she the ice skating team was finally complete. Astrid always went on about how the ice skating team needed an extra member to be complete and it was really hard to find decent candidates.

I see Elsa thinking intently next to me and I put my hand on her shoulder and she immediately comes back. I smile at her and ask "Hey. So are you excited?"

Elsa gestures to herself nervously, "Oh. Oh yeah. I am. But I'm just a bit nervous because I just-I just haven't really been ice skating that much so I'm probably going to be a flop."

I laugh. Is this girl serious? She has nothing to worry about and I say, "Come on. You sort of look like an ice skater."

Elsa raises her eyebrow at me suspiciously, "Excuse me...?"

I chuckle at her expression and put my hand on my forehead, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What..?" She looks genuinely confused which makes me laugh even more.

I take hold of her arm and start to wave it around her face, "Look slender arms." I then drop her hand and point to her legs that were perfectly stretched out, "Lean legs."

Elsa crosses her arms, "How can you of all people tell if my legs are lean?"

Oh yeah she doesn't know I am like an almost expert about the ice and so I reply with a voice that intentionally says 'I know what I'm talking about', "I'm on the hockey team Little Miss Grumpy."

"Little? Excuse me?" I admit it Elsa isn't small. Rapunzel used to be the tallest girl but Elsa is about an inch taller than Rapunzel. But I'm still the tallest in the group.

I tease, "Oh you're not small?"

She jumps up and motions to me, "Look. I'm taller than every single girl here." She puts her hands on her hips, "Well maybe just a bit taller than Rapunzel." She then looks around, "But still. I am quite tall."

I smile rolling my eyes and also jump up. I stand over her and her face gives away a bit of a surprised face but it quickly disappears. I smirk down on her, put my hand to my ear and ask, "Oh sorry what was that? I can't hear you because you're really small."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Jack. But you have to admit I am pretty tall."

Yes I do but I can't let you win so I stroke a pretend beard, "Maybe..."

She crosses her arms looking at me warningly, "Jack."

I raise my hands in defeat, "Alright. Alright. You are officially Miss Grumpy."

She pokes my chest feeling proud, "Don't. You. Forget. It."

I smirk because I can't believe she hasn't noticed that I still insulted her. Well not rudely but just enough to get a reaction. 3...2...1...and her face immediately drops and she shouts, "Hey!"

I burst out laughing and she looks like she's going to say something but Rapunzel and Anna come. Rapunzel says, "Sooo...I see two are getting along."

I smile at Elsa, "Yup isn't that right, _Little _Miss Grumpy."

Her mouth drops, "What?"

Merida then comes up with Astrid, "Listen, Elsa. We want to show yer the ice skating rink but we 'ave a few problems."

Astrid continues, "Merida has archery practise and I need to go to my judo class so we can't bring you there."

Rapunzel volunteers, "We can show her." She then suddenly frowns and continues, "Actually we can't. I need to exhibit some of my art." She looks at Elsa apologetically, "Sorry."

"No it's okay." Elsa smiles.

Anna asks, "Art exhibition. Ooh can I help?"

"Sure." Rapunzel says.

Anna turns back to Elsa, "Oh Elsa..um..."

Elsa softly smiles, "Don't worry Anna it's totally fine. Go enjoy yourself with art."

Rapunzel and Anna run off towards the art department. Flynn says, "I'd love to show you around but I have actual stuff to do...so..."

I scoff, "Yeah stuff. You go ahead and do that." Flynn was probably just going to hang out in our dorm room doing nothing as usual. Elsa stifles a laugh and I feel pretty proud that I made her laugh that it brings a smile on my face.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Now that leaves Hiccup, Tooth and Jack to show you the rink."

Hiccup sheepishly says, "Umm...I actually have to go to work."

Merida groans, "But isn't it yer day off."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, "Actually it's tomorrow I actually have 2 minutes left of my break. SO bye!"

He sprints off down the road.

Astrid exhales, "Right. Tooth-"

Merida interrupts, "Tooth don't yer 'ave a dentist appointment."

Tooth quickly replies, "NO." She clears her throat, "I mean no. It was last week." That's weird I could have sworn she told us yesterday it was today. I was a bit weirded out and it would have been cool if it were just Elsa and I but Tooth is also really nice.

Merida and Astrid exchange glances and then Astrid looks like she's given up and says, "Well whatever. Tooth go with Elsa to the rink."

I don't want to be left behind so I offer, "I'll come too so then I can show you the ropes."

I walk in front of them and address both Tooth and Elsa, "Little Miss Grumpy. Tooth."

I know I've struck a nerve because Elsa raises her hands and then drops them in defeat while smiling.

I go on about the history of the rink to make it less awkward. Tooth is interested but my attention veers off to Elsa who seems to be looking elsewhere. I say her name but she's just walking lost in her thoughts.

Tooth offers, "Maybe we should just let her be."

I then say, "Nah. Wait a second." I snap my fingers in front of her face, "Elsa. If my lecture was boring you could have just said so."

Elsa blushes a bit at my comment and she slowly begins, "I'm sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts of..." She then smiles and continues with a hint of sarcasm "of how Patrick Fitzburg was a genius. Obviously. Gosh Jack."

I go with it and apologise "Oh then I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts."

She smirks, "You should be."

Tooth adds, "I thought it was interesting." I look at her and she's beaming. Wow, I never knew Tooth to enjoy history. Last time I checked she was complaining how she had to write an essay about the French Revolution and that she just couldn't care less.

I don't want to blank her so I reply, "That's cool."

I turn around to open the doors and Elsa is blown away because she is just wondering around the place. I've been here loads of times that I really don't see anything special. Elsa seems lost in her thoughts so I grab 2 pairs of ice skates and set them down. Elsa and Tooth sit down next to each other.

When I come back in with my skates I shout, "I don't know about you but I'm going on the ice as soon as I get these skates on."

Elsa finishes tying her shoelaces and grabs the She takes her phone out her pocket and started to play "American Girl." She paced around the rink visibly getting more speed and she genuinely looked happy so I was right all along about her being a skater. She does a toe loop and I was hoping for something bigger so to egg her on I shout, "That's a baby move."

She gives me a look and skates off doing a salchow and lutz in arrow before skidding on the corner. I look more impressed this time and I want to comment but she's not finished because the starts to circle the rink one more time before she goes for a triple axel spin. I clap a bit but I don't think she heard me because she just gets so into that she starts spinning and jumping all around the place. I turn back to Tooth and she gives me a weak small and I turn back to adjust my skates once again.

I hear a thud and then skates slashing against the ice which confuses me. Maybe she's doing a weird quiz. I don't hear anything for a while but then I hear, "Anybody?"

I exchange a look with Tooth and come around the corner and find Elsa stretched out across the ice only holding to the wall so she is holding a perfectly diagonal line.

I turn off the music and skate towards her. She looks down on the ice, "Right. What do I do?"

I reply, "Let go of the wall."

She squeaks/screeches, "What? I'll smack my face on the ice."

I chuckle because I knew this was exactly what she was going to say. I mean it doesn't look like she'll be able to pull herself up. I joke, "As much I'd like to see that. You need to trust me I'll catch you in time."

Elsa retaliates, "There is NO WAY I am letting go. Isn't there another way?"

"Pull yourself up then." I smirk. She says annoyed in defeat, "I..can't. Idiot."

I begin to skate away, "Oh you obviously know what you're doing. I'll just walk away-"

Elsa shouts in a pleading way, "No! Come back. I'll let go."

I shuffle towards her and say, "On 3."

"Right." Elsa says

"1" I say

"2." I continue. Elsa tenses up as she tries to loosen up. I don't think she can hold on any longer so she won't make it to three. I'm right because her arms let go and she yelps aloud. I see this coming and jerk her back up and stand her up. She slowly skates backwards with her eyes shut because of the positioning of her feet. When she finally opens her eyes I smile as she continues to skate backwards.

I tease, "You didn't let go at 3."

Elsa crosses her arms, "Whatever." She skates towards the platform. I'm still smirking at her and she sticks her tongue at me but she doesn't watch where she's going so she ends up smack on the floor. I try my best not to laugh but I let out a bit and I hear Elsa say, "Haha."

She sits down next to Tooth but Tooth comes on the ice and starts to skate next to me.

Tooth asks softly, "So Jack. What do you think of Elsa?"

Wow. That was a very forward question. I think a bit. What do I think of her? Well she's a really nice, down to earth, charismatic sometimes closed off girl who also happens to be really pretty. I almost say that but I just reply, "Oh Elsa. Yeah she seems really cool."

Tooth looks down and she continues, "Yeah. I guess she's nice. She's my roommate."

"Are you disappointed?" I ask.

Tooth's eyes widen, "Oh nonono. She's really sweet."

Then what's the problem? Urgh girls. Am I right? From then on Tooth just continues to ask me questions about Elsa but like I'd know anything about her. Elsa then finally decides to join us after maybe 10 minutes of her just laying around on the bench.

**OMFG! THAT was so long. It was long as shit and I hope you guys enjoyed. SOwwe if there are mistakes but I have so much stuff to do that I just wrote this and I have checked it like only once even though I check it like 3 times before publishing. Whoops. I just didn't want to you leave you guys hanging too much.**

**Ps.**

**Do you guys like these really long chapters with both POVs**

**Or**

**Do you prefer shorter chapters?**

**I just want to know for the future chapters because it'll vary depending on how long I make them.**

**xx**

**Allison**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asdfghjkl I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded but I had stuff going on. Yeah I know that it's hard to believe that I have a life but alas it's true. But it's cool because I have been working on future chapters since school finished like a week ago for me. Yay.**

**Elsa's POV**

I'm skating around with Tooth and Jack with Tooth in the middle and Jack and I on either side of her. She seems to be closer to Jack but I don't mind because I then turn around and start to skate really quickly backwards. I smile to myself because I haven't made a fool out myself...yet and because it just feels great feeling the cold air rushing through my hair. I spread out my arms and start to spin around normally. Jack then comes behind me and shouts, "Elsa's it!"

I smile and skate swiftly around before catching up to Tooth hobbling across the ice, "You're it, Tooth."

I skate up next to Jack and say, "Tooth's it."

Jack nods, "Well I wish her good luck because she's not a good skater."

I laugh, "You're so mean."

Tooth grabs the rail and smoothly moves across. Jack doesn't seem to notice and when Tooth quickly speeds up to us so I swiftly twirl out the way leaving Jack to have to skate away. Tooth almost gets him and sighs in frustration but I just chuckle, "Maybe next time, Tooth?"

Tooth nods and skates into middle to try and tag me but I manage to skate backwards just in time. Tooth groans, "Urgh. This is unfair you guys are both really good skaters."

Jack grins mischievously. I look at him confused. He then says, "I'll be on your team then, Tooth."

Tooth smiles hopefully, "Really?"

Jack skates up next to her still facing me, "Sure." His grin gives it away. I feel my eyes widen and I say, "Nonono. Don't you dare, Jack."

I slowly skate backwards while he also slowly approaches. I feel myself hold onto the half wall and we both stop looking at each other. Tooth looks at us. I look at Jack and he looks at me with that same grin. I made a quick movement to the left and that sets Jack right after me. He is gaining so much momentum and starts to chase me around the rink. I'm surprised at how fast I'm going because I have never gone this fast and Tooth seems impressed. She's still in the middle and something tells me she didn't want it to go like this because she looked on like a spectator.

I kept shouting, "No. Jack. No!"

Jack shouts back, "I'm going to get you."

I laugh and look back and see that he's closer than before. And I get onto the platform and see Jack skate past really quickly, "Hey!"

I start to untie my shoes and shout, "You didn't say that getting off was against the rules." Jack is about to get onto the platform but I get up and run around to the other side of the rink. Tooth then skates around the rink looking down. I realise Jack hasn't gotten up yet and I see his skates laying there. I walk to the skates and Jack isn't there, Tooth has stopped and is bending over the wall. That's where he must be, Tooth signals something to him but I missed so I'm walking around cautiously. Jack is very stealthy. I start peering around trying to make sure he isn't there. I don't see anything and then I stop. I hear a small ruffle and I freeze. I relax a bit but then I'm tickled from behind. I jump up and the tickling continues on my sides. I start laughing and pleading, "S-stop. Oh my god, Jack."

Jack teases, "This is what you get for cheating."

I'm laughing so much that I can't breathe and I'm pretty my cheeks are becoming pink. I barely say, "Can't...breathe."

Jack stops and I breathe in and out to regain some strength. In my peripheral vision Tooth looks a bit upset but I don't think Jack notices because he's drinking his water bottle. I stand upright and push my fringe back, "Oh my god. That was the fastest I have ever skated."

"Really?" Jack asked smiling, "Well you were really fast. I expected you to be slower."

I pull an offended face and punch him on the arm, "Excuse you!"

Jack rubs his arm and pouts, "Ouchie. That weally hurt Charlie. Charlie punched me."

I roll my eyes chuckling as we walk back to put on our shoes, "Really? Referencing old school YouTube videos?"

Jack smirks, "Yup."

I slip on my sandals, grab my phone and wait by the door for Tooth and Jack. I get a text from Anna.

_Haiiiii, Elsie. U done, ice skating?_

I reply, **Yup. We've just finished now.**

_Cool. Meet the rest of us in the dining hall. _

**Er...where's that exactly? **

_Idk but get Jack or Tooth to show you._

**K. :***

I put my phone in my front pocket and shout, "Guys! Where's the dining hall?"

Through the glass of the window I see Jack and Tooth talking. I decide to go ahead and go outside. It's 6pm and I have no idea where to go. I think Rapunzel said to go by the east wing...or was it past the courtyard. Cons of being at a big school.

I hear Jack say, "Oh Elsa is probably thinking again. I'll get her."

Tooth then says, "No!" She clears her throat, "I mean. I'll get her."

I pretend to think and when Tooth says, "Elsa. Let's go eat."

I nod and follow her past the courtyard and into the west wing. Whoops not the east wing. Well at least I was right about one thing. We walk through two massive double doors and I take it all in. The tables had a nice color of mahogany. Red cloths were draped over it and food was laid out in rows. I look up to the lighting and see the chandeliers lighting up the hall the windows perfectly spaced out with regal curtains and-

I feel Jack's hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and I feel myself getting hot because I had never gotten really close to someone in distance apart from my family members. I blink repeatedly and Jack just laughs. I blink again in confusion he then repeats himself pointing over to Anna waving like an idiot, "I said. Look there they are."

I blush laughing, "Oh right. Sorry I was just-"

Jack smiles, "Thinking. I know."

"See you know me already." I say.

Tooth then comes up and says, "Come on, Elsa. Let's go."

I sit down between Anna and Rapunzel. Jack sits opposite me next to Flynn and Tooth quickly takes a seat next to the other side of Jack before Hiccup could. Tooth and I make awkward eye contact and I know that she knows that I saw her. We both look at each other before Anna asks, "So how was it Elsa?"

I smile, "It was awesome being on the ice. I can't believe that I was thinking about not doing it."

Anna smirks crossing her arms proudly, "Told you. I'm always right."

"Whatever, Anna." I take bites of some foods.

Rapunzel says, "So you're joining the skating team right?"

I wipe my mouth with a cloth, "Only if they let me."

Tooth smiles, "Of course they'll let you in you're so amazing."

Flynn then shouts, "No way!"

Jack laughs, "It's true I know right. Elsa looked so funny."

I clear my throat to get their attention. Jack and Flynn mischievously exchange glances. And I look at them confused.

Jack says, "I was just telling Flynn about how you had some _trouble _on the ice." Jack soundlessly chuckles and then I reply, "Haha. Hilarious."

Jack teases, "It was actually."

I throw a napkin at him and he just ducks. When he comes up he smirks but I just roll my eyes. I continue to eat and listen to the others talking. I guess I was wrong about this school. The people here are really nice and aren't judging me or at least I don't think they are. Maybe I just got lucky and haven't run into the horrible people yet. I know for a fact there is always at least 1 of these kinds of people. I take a look around and I can't really see any particular candidates but they'll reveal themselves sooner or later. Hopefully later. I drink the last of my water and see that everyone else is only half way done. I take out my phone and just begin to go on my Instagram which I hadn't used in ages. OH god. I have 5 pictures and they are either me from my younger years or just Christmas presents. Anna however is full of food that she baked, presents, family members and our dog Olaf. It's ironic because I have more followers than her yet I don't post ANYTHING but now that I'm with Punzie, the social media addict, that won't last long.

I wait for the others to finish which thankfully doesn't take a while. We all go to the dormitories and separate at the staircases to each go our own way. I enter after Tooth, kick off my sandals and begin to change into a black and white t shirt that says 'Shh! I'm sleeping' and simple grey shorts. I prepare my bag with my pencil case; send a goodnight text to my parents, Anna and Punzie. I've just finished brushing my teeth and my hair is down.

Tooth is putting her pencil case in her bag when I sit down the carpeted floor next to her. She smiles at me and I tuck a strand behind my ear.

I nervously ask, "Tooth. Is there something you want to tell me about you and...Jack."

Tooth's smile falters a bit but she quietly says, "Umm...no. Why...?"

I continue playing with my fingers, "I-It's just that you always seem so...I don't really..I can't really explain...never mind."

I don't have the courage to ask her so I just get up; walk out the door, down the stairs and into the common room where there the only person is Hiccup. At least someone I can really relate too because we are both awkward. He's sitting at the chess table playing against himself. The fireplace is crackling and I say quietly, "Hey, Hiccup."

He looks up and asks, "Yeah?"

"Can I play a round with you?" I say pointing nervously at the pieces.

He stammers, "O-of course."

We start again and get engrossed into the game and make small talk. Hiccup and I slowly get more comfortable in each other's presence once we realise that we are so alike. Both awkward, not massive talkers around most people and thinkers. We play for about 45 minutes until Hiccup says, "Checkmate."

I look at the board again in disbelief. I haven't lost in years but also because I had played my sister, mom and dad so many times that it was just too easy and predictable. I guess I shouldn't have loosened up.

Hiccup adds, "You were the hardest player I've ever met. But you shouldn't have moved your bishop because then it would have gotten rid of my queen and you could have had checkmate."

I nod listening and analyse the chess table as he speaks. I get up and say, "Well. That was an awesome game it's great having someone know how a knight moves."

Hiccup chuckles, "It's no big deal. Maybe we can play again some other time."

I nod and then walk up the stairs as he does with the other stairs. I open to find the room dark and I clamber into my bed and fall shortly asleep.

**So the first day is completed and there is a bit of tension I guess. Who know's what Tooth is thinking?**

**Oh Tooth's such a mystery isn't she?**

**A POV is a very interesting thing because it lets you see other character's views. Like what if you could see from other people's mind set and point of view. That would be soooo cool.**

**It is a mystery for me to know and you to find out later on. **

**Till NEXT time! **

**xx**

**Allison**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 and I hope you guys likey. Back on an ish maybe regular schedule...? idk don't trust me.**

**Tooth's POV (bet you weren't expecting this right, that's right bitches it is tooth's pov) **

I'm in bed and I'm thinking about this whole situation ever since Elsa Arendelle set foot into this place with her sister. When I realized that I was going to finally have a roommate I was excited but I was going to miss that walking around in my underwear as often as I'd wanted to.

Today was the first day she came and the last day of the summer holidays because classes would begin tomorrow. I was brushing my teeth to keep them in tip top condition while thinking about the day I had with my friends the day before. I had my music blasting and I wasn't expecting Elsa to come until about an hour or so. So when I saw her in the mirror I was taken aback.

When I greeted her the first thing I noticed was how pretty she was. She had beautiful platinum blonde hair that was brought into a French braid that she laid on her shoulder. She wore a simple t shirt and jeans with sandals. Elsa also had beautiful bright aqua blue eyes that shone and pink plump lips. She was very friendly unlike what I expected her to be. Her clothes had been sent ahead so I expected her to be a stuck up snob. Then Rapunzel came in with the rest of our friends. Towards the end I got a text from Hiccup about how they were waiting. I knew Jack would be there so it made me blush a bit.

At the cafe I was hoping to sit next to Jack this time because Merida got there before me but it was too late because Rapunzel basically sat down first but then pushed Elsa into him. Even though the outcome wasn't planned it didn't make me feel better. Elsa was wiping Jack's jumper with a napkin and I couldn't help but stare.

Okay. I have a crush on Jack and I have always had one on him since the 5th grade. He obviously doesn't know that because he's gone out with 3 girls who just so happen to not be me. I always try to think of ways I can get him to notice me in a romantic way but it doesn't seem to be working and it's even harder now that Elsa is here. She's another person who he needs to get to know since she's hanging out with our group. What if Jack ends up liking her? Why wouldn't anyone like her she seems really sweet which just makes everything harder. Why couldn't she have been a stuck up bitch then Jack probably wouldn't seem that interested in her and then I would have all the more reason to hate her.

In the cafe Elsa got so much attention from everybody but it was normal because she was new with her sister. SO I let it pass, then on the tour Rapunzel took the lead with Anna and Elsa by her side. I wanted to talk to Jack but he was in the middle of a conversation with Hiccup and Flynn and I would have felt really awkward if I had just went up there so I just talked with Astrid and Merida.

When we were done with the tour I asked Elsa for her number which ended up in everyone noting it down. Even Jack...  
We then sit down on the grass and I was hoping to sit next to Jack this time but it just ended up in me sitting opposite him with Elsa next to him...again.

Astrid then asked Elsa about what sports she plays. When she said she didn't that had to be an outright lie. Girls would kill for her figure; slim, tall and had a great butt and bust. She couldn't have gotten that by doing _no _sport. I notice Jack is also surprised which does cause me to think that he's probably thinking that much like Merida and Astrid. This makes me feel a bit self conscious because I realized I have a petite figure. I'm very small if not the smallest girl in our group. Merida has a triangle figure but she still looks amazing, Astrid is athletic and doesn't really have many curves but still looks nice, Rapunzel has a slim figure with a small waist. Even Anna a freshman doesn't look too bad and she has the same body as Rapunzel. But Elsa. She has a slim hourglass figure and she isn't even aware of how beautiful she is. On top of that she's tall which makes it even better. No wonder Jack is giving her attention because her beauty stands out over the rest.

Anna then excitedly talks about how Elsa did ice skating which Elsa replies on how she used to skate. Of all the sports she could have done she just had to do ice skating. Jack ice skates well he's not a figure skater but he does play ice hockey. Great. Just great. No one else is involved in winter sports as much as Jack so that must mean Jack is even more interested.

I'm right because everyone (well most of them) are trying to convince Elsa to join the ice skating team. She's really reluctant but eventually gives in much to my disappointment. But I can't make it obvious so I just cover it up with a smile. She then gets lost into her thoughts again. I guess Jack must think it's cute because he's always drawn to her when he does that and he's always the first to notice with the exception of Anna and Rapunzel. He places a hand on her shoulder which makes me feel weird because that should be me there next to him. She's a bit taken aback because she was in her own world. Wouldn't Jack ever get annoyed at her doing that all the time?

They start talking with smiles on their faces and I just can't help but look at them. Anna and Rapunzel are busy talking about art, Merida and Astrid about sports; Hiccup and Flynn are talking about who knows what and it's just me looking at Elsa and Jack. Jack then holds Elsa's wrist and start wiggling it around in her face causing her to laugh. I feel jealous I admit it. I don't know what they're talking about but Jack then points to her legs and I feel myself feeling jealous again. I don't think they've noticed me yet especially Jack because he's too busy talking to Elsa. I'm not sure about Elsa though. She hasn't said anything so she probably hasn't noticed anything.

Elsa then suddenly gets up and starts gesturing around and here you can fully see how tall and gorgeous she looked. Even in a t shirt and jeans she looked amazing. Jack jumps up next to her grinning and they're really close. My stomach churns and I'm really pissed off because it's annoying how quickly Jack is warming up to her. Elsa then pokes his chest and I feel even more annoyed because how could she do that after only knowing for like 2 hours and then I can't even sit next to him without feeling hot.

They continue talking and then Rapunzel comes up with Anna. We all shortly follow. We're supposed to show Elsa the rink but loads of people can't make it and I'm supposed to have a dentist appointment but I decide to blow it off because I didn't want to leave Jack and Elsa alone. Maybe I could use this chance to finally talk with Jack.

As we walk Jack and Elsa already have an inside joke of 'Little Miss Grumpy' where as I'm still Tooth. He's never given me a nickname well except for Tooth (as I'm known) because he was too lazy to say Toothiana.

Jack then explains the history of the rink, personally I hate history. I can't stand it but it's just that when Jack talks I become interested and I hope I'm not being too obvious. Then Jack's attention veers off to Elsa who is looking up at the sky with a thinking face. I try to tell Jack to let her be but he brings her back to reality much to my disappointment. Elsa and Jack joke around and I try to say I was interested but Jack passes it off as 'That's cool'.

Well that attempt failed.

At the rink Elsa gets lost in her thoughts again and I try to see if she might like Jack by asking subtly but I don't get any useful answers. I then get interrupted by Jack walking in. Elsa puts on some music and skates around the rink. She does a small jump and Jack teases her. Elsa smirks at him and does better tricks. She must really be impressing him because Jack just looks on. Why can't I ice skate? Then my work would be cut out for me. On the ice she looks so delicate and she makes it look so effortless and she's beaming a beautiful smile.

She then stops and gets stuck in an awkward position. She calls out our names, Jack doesn't hear and I choose not to reply. She then says something louder and gets Jack's attention. Jack helps her get up even though I wish that could have been me. Elsa then skates off to sit next to me falling in the process. I decide to use this as an opportunity to ask Jack about Elsa and talk. He thinks for like 2 seconds and says she seems like a really cool girl. I know Jack well enough that that's not it and I fear that he thinks something else.

Elsa then comes back onto the ice and we skate around with me in the middle because I want to sort of make more conversation with Jack. It works okay because Elsa goes along with it. Until Jack taps Elsa's shoulder and shouts, "Elsa's it!"

We go around the ice and she catches me. Jack and Elsa start talking while I try to skate quite quickly to them. Elsa glides out the way and Jack just escapes my fingers. Darn it. While Elsa is distracted I skate to the middle and try to tag her but she swiftly skates backwards.

I complain about how I'm awful and Jack offers to be on my team. Maybe I finally got his attention but I'm proven wrong because Jack starts to grin and Elsa slowly skates backwards. She eventually feels the half wall behind her and there is a short stare down between the two.

Elsa darts to the left and Jack paces after her. I wish that could be me but I don't know how to skate. Elsa is gliding across very quickly like a feather while Jack has more quick paces and I'm surprised at how fast Elsa is even though she hasn't skated in apparently 2 years. I can't help but look a bit left out and disappointed because I was hoping Jack would help me chase Elsa together so we could work like a team.

Elsa and Jack both playfully shout at each other and I'm still in the middle looking on. Jack has really caught up to her and is about 2 metres away from her. Elsa gets onto the platform while Jack skates by. Elsa laughs while Jack shouts, "Hey."

Elsa unties her ice skates shouting back, "You didn't say that getting off was against the rules." Jack gets onto the platform but Elsa gets up and runs around to the other side of the rink. Jack then goes around the half wall ducking so that he isn't visible. I then start to look for him while Elsa goes back to where their skates were laid out. I then find him where Elsa used to stand.

He signals to me to be quiet. I contemplate this but I want to help Jack and not be on his bad side so I stay quiet. He points in the direction that he's going and signals again to be quiet. I nod and point to where she is. I turn around and skate to the platform. Elsa begins to walk around cautiously but little did she know that Jack was a few meters behind her.

Elsa relaxes a bit but at that moment Jack comes up behind her and starts tickling her sides. It made me feel uneasy on how close they stood to each other. Elsa starts laughing, "S-stop. Oh my god, Jack."

Jack continues to tease her. It goes on for like 2 minutes until Elsa's cheeks become pink and she utters about not being able to breathe.

Again she's only known him for a couple of hours yet they've clicked really well. Maybe Jack just views her as a friend for now. Jack can be very unpredictable so it's really hard to tell right now because he always gets excited meeting new people. They begin to talk a bit and I'm still upset how they easily got comfortable with each other. Elsa soon playfully punches him which doesn't help me feel less envious.

Elsa then walks ahead to the door and starts to text on her phone.

I use this time to talk to Jack really quickly.

"Hey." I say smiling.

Jack smiles back as he puts on his sneakers, "Hey, Tooth."

I can't think of anything else to say and Elsa shouts, "Guys! Where's the dining hall?"

I am relieved that Elsa saved me an awkward moment but mad again that she's drawn the attention to her again even though it probably wasn't intentional.

I start saying again, "I wonder what's for lunch. I'm starving."

Jack replies, "It better be delicious because I think I've had way too much mac and cheese."

I giggle probably like a spaz. Jack notices Elsa thinking again and he says, "Oh Elsa is probably thinking again. I'll get her."

I don't want to be left out again so I say quite loudly, "No!" It comes out quicker than expected and Jack just looks at me weirdly. I clear my throat and smile softly, "I mean. I'll get her." Thank goodness Elsa was still lost in her own world because I would probably die if she heard that.

I go up to her and say, "Elsa. Let's go eat."

She nods and follows us to the dining hall still lost in her thoughts. When we walk in she immediately takes in her surroundings while I try to look for our friends. I then turn around to Jack's hand on Elsa's shoulder. They're standing really close and Elsa looks a bit taken a back probably because she's never stood so close to someone. Jack says something but it doesn't look like Elsa heard anything.

She blinks and Jack laughs causing her to blink again in confusion. He points over to Anna waving and she blushes laughing. I walk up to Elsa saying, "Come on, Elsa. Let's go."

Elsa sits between Anna and Rapunzel, for once not next to Jack. I quickly snag a seat next to Jack before Hiccup can. I feel pretty bad but the seat next to him has practically always been taken by Elsa. I make eye contact with Elsa, it lasts for a few seconds and I know that she's seen me hurriedly take a seat next to Jack. I wonder what else she's noticed because at this rate it seems like Elsa is one to pay attention to the little details.

She's then drawn away by Anna.

We start to talk about Elsa joining the ice skating team when Flynn and Jack butt in with Elsa's struggle on the ice. I clearly remember Jack laughing, "It's true I know right. Elsa looked so funny."

Elsa cleared her throat causing Jack and Flynn to mischievously exchange glances. Elsa looks at them in confusion and Jack tells Elsa, "I was just telling Flynn about how you had some _trouble _on the ice." Jack soundlessly chuckles and then Elsa replies, "Haha. Hilarious."

Jack teases, "It was actually."

Elsa throws a napkin at him but he ducks. He comes back up with a smirk and Elsa just rolls her eyes. She then stays in her own thoughts just thinking while the others talk. She's quick to finish and goes on her phone until we're all done.

We all go to our dorms. Elsa and I both get changed into our pajamas and brush our teeth. I'm putting my school supplies in my bag when Elsa sits down next to me. Her hair is down and wavy which again she looks incredibly pretty. I smile at her as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She asks relatively nervously, "Tooth. Is there something you want to tell me about you and...Jack."

Oh my god. Does she know about my crush on Jack? No wait just keep it cool, Tooth . Let's just take this into proportion. I feel my smile falter a bit and I quietly reply, "Umm...no. Why...?"

Elsa continues to play with her fingers and quietly says, "I-It's just that you always seem so...I don't really..I can't really explain...never mind."

I'm listening intensely but she just gets up and walks out the door without saying another word. I'm truely confused what could she be thinking right now? I mean she's already suspected something because of how I've been acting. I knew she had noticed me other times even though I probably hadn't seen her notice me because I was too busy looking at Jack.

I finish preparing my bag put my hair into a ponytail and then a loose bun before climbing into my bed. I turn off the lights and climb into bed because when she comes back I don't want to deal with that awkwardness. I don't know how long Elsa was gone for but when she came back she immediately went into bed and quickly fell asleep.

So I'm here again, looking up at my ceiling. Elsa is such a sweet girl which gives me no reason to hate her. I only dislike her a bit because she got so close with Jack in a small amount of time unlike me. I wonder if she's going to ask me about me and Jack again. I should seriously be careful of my emotions because I really don't know what to do. I mean nobody knows about my crush on Jack even though Rapunzel has teased me about it on several occasions. I always deny it but maybe it's about time to tell them because I can't have another awkward confrontation like before.

**Yup. That's it. Hope you liked Tooth's view on everything. Is it a waste of a whole chapter?**

**Hell nawwww. Because you can see the other characters opinions. I won't do many of these but don't be surprised if some of the POV's that pop up aren't Elsa's or Jacks'.**

**Idk if you noticed but there was a clue that it Tooth's POV would be in the next chapter. Like if you read the second word in the mini paragraphs or whatever.**

**Let me show you:**

Oh **Tooth****'s **such a mystery isn't she?.

A **POV** is a very interesting thing because it lets you see other character's views. Like what if you could see from other people's mind set and point of view. That would be soooo cool.

It **is** a mystery for me to know and you to find out later on.

Till **NEXT **time!**  
**

**Haha lul I'm so smart. Jks but I wonder if actually anyone noticed I don't think you did. But seriously why would anyone pay to a eeny meenie tiny bit of text. **

**I WOULD.**

**No I wouldn't. I'm lying. I'm lazy. :P **

**xx**

**Allison**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Idk what else to put so hehe read ittttt.**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa! Elsa!" Someone shouts.

I flutter my eyes open and see Tooth in a towel saying, "Get up!" She then walks away hastily.

I'm confused and I sit up looking over at the time. It's 8.10. Wait! 10 past 8! I only have 20 minutes before registration! Oh my holy cheesecake! I rush out of bed and dash to the bathroom. It was pretty hot because Tooth had just come out. I put my hair up with a hair claw and jump in the shower. I'm so worried that I'll be late that I refuse to stand in and soak up the warmness. I come out in 2 minutes and it's...8:15. Nonononononono nooooooo. Only 15 minutes to get dressed and eat my breakfast. I'm already wasting time thinking about how I should be saving my time.

I'm so glad that we have a uniform because then I won't have to worry about looking like a fool when I wake up late such as today. Tooth is in the bathroom doing her hair. Lucky her, she has time unlike me.

I inspect myself in the mirror. It was a fitted white school blouse (and I mean quite tight) with sleeves that went down to just after the elbow. I had the short green plaid school skirt which with high white knees with black flats. Girls didn't wear ties so the buttons stopped underneath the clavicle. A cardigan was optional but I preferred not to wear one. Tooth came out with the same outfit except her shirt was a bit different.

Am I wearing the right shirt? Her's was a bit looser than mine. My question is answered when Anna and Rapunzel come in with the same blouse as mine. Phew. Last thing I needed was for me to stand out.

Anna shouts, "Elsa, it's 20 past 8 let's go!"

I look at my hair which is now down and really messy. I say, "Just go with Tooth and I'll go to registration later."

Rapunzel says, "You better hurry!"

Tooth, Rapunzel and Anna go out of the dorm and I'm left all alone. Okay I need to eat and I have no time to do my hair. I put my hair in a messy bun stabbing bobby pins in my hair hoping it would hold because I couldn't find any hairbands. Some strands fell in front of my face but since most of it was out of my face that's all that really matters right now. I grab my blue bag and rush to the dining hall where they are only like 5 pupils left. I check the time, "8.25am"

Oh great. 5 minutes. No time to sit down and eat so I take 2 cereal bars and an apple. I check my timetable and I have registration on the opposite side of the school. I'm running past the mostly empty hallways eating my first bar. I run into the classroom. Rapunzel, Tooth, Flynn, Hiccup and Jack are there at the back. The only seat available is in front of Jack so I put my bag there, sit on the table out of breath and open my 2nd cereal bar.

Rapunzel asks, "No time to eat?"

I nod as I take a bite.

Hiccup warns, "Careful our homeroom teacher hates people eating in class."

Flynn sighs eating a packet of Doritos, "But people do it anyway."

The others are in their conversation and I decide to examine my friends in their uniform. I've already explained how Rapunzel and Tooth looked. Jack was wearing a white school shirt and he had pushed the sleeves up to his elbow. He's wearing grey trousers, black shoes. His top button is undone like Flynn's and his tie is hanging loosely. Jack has the same messy hair which somehow still looks perfect even though I'm sure he didn't touch it. Flynn has the same uniform style but his hair is combed. Hiccup has his uniform looking the same except his sleeves aren't pushed up and his tie is done up.

I ask, "Where are Merida and Astrid?"

Jack replies, "Oh they're in a different class all the way down the hall."

Rapunzel blows a bubble with her pink bubblegum while we wait. I look at my timetable and Jack looks over my shoulder. I make eye contact with Tooth who is looking at us. She quickly looks away and starts to talk to Hiccup. Jack puts his arm over my shoulder to points, "Look. You basically have the same classes as me."

I look up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. These things aren't uncommon. Kind of like how Merida, Astrid and Hiccup share the exact same classes with each other. The school gives you like a timetable buddy where like at least one person has the exact same classes with you. You're the only one who's got the exact same as me."

I smile, "That's cool."

Tooth complains, "I'm so tired."

I reply, "Easy for you to say. I look like a mess." I gesture to my messy bun that is extremely messy.

Rapunzel says, "You don't look like a mess. You're messy bun looks perfectly messy. How did you do that in like 2 minutes?"

I sigh exhausted, "I stuck bobby pins in my hair and hoped for the best. But I really want a hair tie right now."

Rapunzel gives me a hairband, "Here Elsa. Tie your hair up with this."

I sigh in relief, "Thanks because 10 more minutes and my bun would have been out."

I take the hair band, stand up and flip my hair forward. I then gather it up and put it into a ponytail. My short strands don't manage it fit into the ponytail so I part them to the side and let them fall to the sides of my face.

Rapunzel pops her gum and I hear everyone get into their seats. I look forward and see a woman walk in black.

She introduces herself, "Hello. I am Ms Gothel. You may only call me Ms Gothel anything else is unacceptable, understood?"

She writes her name on the board behind her and starts the register. I'm not the first person on the register but the 2nd which is a bit unusual but I'm not complaining. When she's done she looks at the time and says, "Right you have 10 minutes before 1st period. You may now talk."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and it's Jack. I turn around and smile, "Oh hey. Did you need something?"

"Nope!" Jack says. I chuckle and grin, "Hi."

"Hey!" He says with his head on his arms.

I study his hair. It's white like frost and it looks amazing on him even though it would look horrible on most people. I wonder if he dyed it? I noticed it before but I just never had the chance to properly ask him.

I ask still staring at his hair, "I'm sorry but I have to ask. Is that your natural hair color?"

Jack grins proudly, "It is actually. Funny thing is when until I was 6 I was a brunette."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only person with really light hair." I say pointing to my hair. I see a strand droop in front of my face and I want to put it to one side but I don't know which one it belongs too. I hold the strand and ask Jack, "Is this supposed to go on my right or my left?"

"Left." Jack says unsurely. I slowly put it to my left and he says, "Nonono. I meant your right sorry."

I laugh and put it to my right, "This is an off day for me."

Jack laughs, "Sure it is. Anyway after school the ice skating tryouts are at the rink. Want to come with me?"

I look at him confused, "Wait you're going to try out for the ice skating team?" Jack ice skating? That's a recipe for disaster.

Jack laughs, "Oh nononononono. It's also ice hockey tryouts so I'm going to be there picking out new members."

"That's great!" I say, "Because I think I forgot where the rink was."

Jack chuckles and I hear the bell ring. Ms Gothel immediately shouts, "Right. Off to your lessons."

I check my timetable and before I can even find my lesson Jack says, "We have English first."

I smile putting it away and say, "I'm trusting you know where you're going right?"

Jack slings his bag over his shoulder, "Of course I do." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. I see Tooth looking a bit hurt. I need to talk this out with her later because it is kind of bothering me a bit. I sling my bag over my shoulder while Jack leads me out the door. English isn't far since we were in the English part of the school. We arrive early and walk into the class.

Jack walks ahead backwards, "We can sit wherever we like here."

I say walking towards the back, "Great. Let's go to the back. I never EVER sit in the front."

Jack lets out a sigh of relief, "Phew. I thought you were going to be one of those nerds who sit in the front."

I scoff, "What gave you that idea?"

He scratches the back of his head, "I don't know but you just seemed like the smart type."

I smile as I put my bag down and take a seat. Jack sits on the desk behind me. I receive a text and I check that it's Jack. It says,

**Hey. :P**

I smile rolling my eyes. I look up to him and say, "You know I'm right here."

"I know." He says flicking my ponytail. I go to Flappy Bird to make the time go by and Jack's face instantly lights up.

He asks, "What's your high score?"

I check, "Ermm..308."

Jack's eyes widen, "What?! Mine is 171. How did you do that?"

I shrug as I tapped away, "I had a lot of spare time to be honest." I'm tapping away and I've already reached to 40 points. Then suddenly Jack goes, "Boo!"

I'm taken by surprise, my bird drops and there's the infamous smack. I say, "Jack! You made me die."

He whistles innocently looking around with his hands in his pockets, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

More students file in, one with blonde hair in a high updo waves flirtatiously to Jack, "Hey Jack."

Jack gives a half-wave, "Hi, Cindy."

I look him in confusion. He leans over his desk and beckons for me to come closer. I lean back on my chair and listen to him say in my ear, "That's Cinderella Glass. Or just Cindy. She is absolute bitch like her other friends the brunette Belle De la Roche and girl with short black hair Snow White. They're all insanely rich because their dad's own huge companies."

I nod understanding and reply, "So they're basically _those _girls."

Jack nods and sits back in his chair as the door opens and in comes in a short woman. She introduces herself and assigns us partners to get to know. Jack gets put with Cindy and he looks really annoyed while Cindy is beaming. We both make eye contact and she sends me a glare but I just look away. I don't have time to deal with drama on the first day.

I turn to my partner. He is has auburn hair with sideburns. His clothes are very preppy and he looks _prince-like_...?

I introduce myself, "Hi. I'm Elsa." I put my hand out and he kisses it instead of shake it like I anticipated. I see in the corner of my eye Jack even more annoyed at that action. I wonder if they have a bad history.

He says huskily, "I'm Hans. Prince Hans." I try to not laugh because his macho way of sounding husky sounded very weird to me. I breathe in and say, "Well it's nice to meet you Hans. What prince are you of?"

He replies proudly, "Of the Southern Isles of course."

I look on unsurely, "Riiiight." I had never heard of the Southern Isles so either he's lying or it's a really remote place.

He asks, "You're Elsa _Arendelle _from Arendelle Inc?"

I sheepishly reply tucking some strands behind my ear, "Yeah. Just call me Elsa. I'd prefer if we didn't dwell on talking about my family's business."

He teases, "Ah you are so humble. Why? Flaunt it like I do."

I give an uneasy smile and I'm saved because the teacher calls me up to hand out the books. I get up and feel a bit self conscious in the way I walk because now I know that Cindy, Snow and Belle are probably watching me. I grab the textbooks and make my way around. When I reach Hans he smiles at me charmingly I guess. I smile for like a second. When I get to Jack he says, "Thanks, Elsie."

"Elsie?" I question.

Jack replies, "I'm experimenting with nicknames. Kind of like Tooth, Punzie and Hic."

I'm about to reply when the teacher cuts in, "Miss Arendelle, please continue your conversation with Mr Frost after this class."

I blush and apologise, "Sorry, miss." I then make my way around.

Cindy glares at me while Snow looks at me up and down. Belle doesn't look my way she's too busy looking at the book. Is she a bookworm like me? It's a shame that she's an apparent bitch.

As I pass them Cindy confers with Snow and I know it's about me because you can just tell. I grab a copy for me and walk back to sit in my desk. I cross my legs and pay attention for the first period. When we're done I put away my books and pencil case. I'm one of the last to go and when I walk out the door I see Hans waiting outside.

He asks, "I was hoping if I could walk you to your next class. Since you're-" He looks at me up and down, "New to this school."

Such a pervert. I don't like the way he's looking at me almost hungrily which I personally think is a massive turn off. I tug onto my bag and wish that I had taken my cardigan to cover myself because I knew his eyes weren't looking exactly at my face.

I reply, "Um thanks Hans. But no thanks I'm..." I struggle to think of a lie and then Jack comes up behind me. He drops his arm on my shoulder and says, "Oh yeah. Elsa we have 2nd period together. Let me show you where it is." He signals with the arm that's around my shoulder to a direction.

I look up at him and go with it, "Yes. Sorry but Jack's already taken the place of being my tour guide."

Hans and Jack exchange deadly glances and then Jack drags me away while looking back for 5 seconds.

I ask, "Umm...is there something I should know about Hans?"

Jacks sighs, "Hans. The biggest flirt-"

I tease, "I thought _you _were the biggest flirt."

Jack chuckles a bit but then has a serious face, "Seriously he is the biggest womanizer known to mankind and it's not very pretty when you mess with him. He ruins girls lives it's ridiculous. Just stay away from him at all costs."

I mutter, "Don't need to tell me twice."

**Yuppy yoooo. That is the end of this chapter.**

**xx**

**Allison**


End file.
